what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Eye
Third Eye is a demon and an Antagonist in What Happened After Dawn. Appearance Personality At first, Third Eye was depicted as being like most demons: evil. He may have first been seen as a psychopath, but he has committed some nice acts, particularly in regards to Ziel. He was kind enough to give her a new name, though it first started out as more of a nickname, due to her disliking her name since it belongs to a very cruel and vicious demon. He chose it because the name means "Goal" in German, likely a reference to Ziel's goal for world peace. Relationships Main Article: Third Eye/Relationships Quotes * "I promise I will not let anyone lay a finger on you." (To Ziel) * "Hey! Ziel's crying! Stop!" * "I... I love her more than she could think. My love for her is infinite until I die." (To Dayana, about Ziel) * "When I started to love you, I realized that I have never loved anyone like this before." (To himself, about Ziel) * "She stole my heart...in a flash. Yes. I recognize her eyes. The first woman...I ever wanted..." (To himself, about Ziel) * "The cutest thing about her? Her eyes. They radiate this powerful enigma of confidence I've never felt before with anyone else." (To Dayana, about Ziel) * "People protect what they love..." (Monologue about Ziel) * "Remember me when you look at the moon." ''(To Ziel) * ''"Bad guys aren't so bad... when they have something to protect..." (Monologue about Ziel) * "Don't worry... I'll protect you with my life..." (To Ziel) * "If you want to risk your life to protect something, I'll risk mine to protect it too..." (To Ziel) * "Do not touch Ziel. I'll kill you." (About Ziel, to Alcastor) * "Please forgive me for having fallen in love with you..." (Monologue, about Ziel) * "Why do you look at me like that?" (To Ziel) * "If you want to kill me, detest me, hate me! And live in an unsightly way." (To Ziel) * "It's much better when you're smiling..." (To Ziel) * "You're really cute..." (To Ziel) * "Even I am disgusted with myself." * "...Can I hold your hand?" (To Ziel) * "It wasn't a joke." (To Ziel, after she took his confession the wrong way) * "To you, everyone's a good person, except yourself." ''(To Ziel) * ''"If you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live... so please, live for me." (To Ziel) * "Seeing you smile makes me smile." (To Ziel) * "Everything inside is on fire when I'm with you..." (Monologue about Ziel) * "She kissed me. She kissed the devil. Only a beautiful soul like hers would kiss the damned." (About Ziel) * "She;s the type who properly chews her food. On average, she chews 18 times for a rolled omelet, 27 times for a piece of meat, 22 times for a piece of cake, and 35 times for rice before she swallows her food." (About Ziel) About Third Eye * "...and suddenly the monster in him falls silent as he rests his head on her lap." (Emily about Third Eye) * "He set fire to the world around him, but never let a single flame touch her..." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Demon Leaders